The Kittywood Caper
The Kittywood Caper in a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Jeanie Purrington, the cousin of Jelly Bean, sends her a letter welcoming her and her friends to Kittywood the home of celeberty cats. However, the gang is followed there by the Long Claws and Kactus Jack Stoneheart, who are posing as western stars to get revenge on the Pound Puppies and Holly for the Tossin Town incident. Plot Part 1 (The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound, and staff members riding in a camper on their way to Kittywood.) Holly: All right, everyone. In just a few hours, we'll be arriving at Kittywood in no time flat. Jelly Bean: My cousin lives in Kittywood. Drumstick: I doubt that. Jelly Bean: But it's true. I got a letter from Jeanie Purrington welcoming all of us there. Tony: If that's actually true, I'll eat Gamma's fedora. Jelly Bean: You'll see when we get there. Tori: When do you think we will be at Kittywood, Cooler? Cooler: About a couple hours from now. Tori: I can't wait. I wonder what Jeanie Purrington is like. Drumstick: Hopefully, she's not one them generic, snobby actresses who think that they're all that just because they have loads and loads of money and what-not. Jelly Bean: Don't worry, she's not. She's very nice and talented. Drumstick: How do you know? Jelly Bean: Because she's my cousin. Cooler: Whoa! Jeanie Purrington's your cousin?! I've seen her movies before! Isn't she the lead actress in Catsablanca? Jelly Bean: Yes. She also played the lead in Gone with the Whiskers. Nose Marie: Gone with the Whiskers?! I love that movie! My mother used to read the book to me all the time! Tori: It must be really cool being reacted to a star. Tony: I hope we meet her soon. (Two hours later, the gang arrives at their hotel in Kittywood.) Lanford: Wow! What a fancy hotel! (Jeanie Purrington enters. Jelly Bean rushes to her and hugs her.) Jelly Bean: Jeanie! Jeanie: Good to see you again, little cousin. (Jeanie notices John, who is wiggling his toes.) Jeanie: Oh, so you must be John, one of the newest members of the Pound Puppies. John: Yes, I am. Jelly Bean: Tell everyone the good news, Jeanie. Cooler: What good news? Jeanie: I'm going to get my own scratching post on the Kittywood walk of fame. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Jeanie! That sounds peachy keen with sprinkles and a cherry on top! Cooler: Jeanie, I have a question. Jeanie: Ask away. (Cooler pulls out his autograph book.) Cooler: Can I have your autograph? Jeanie: Sure. (meanwhille, next to the gang's hotel, Kactus Jack Stoneheart and the Long Claws are spying on them. Outside their hotel room, Whiskers Earp is using binoculars to spy on the heroes while Cole Yowler is sleeping and resting his feet on the table.) Whiskers: Just as I thought. The Bone Ranger joined forces with the Pound Puppies. I better report this to the boss. (As Whiskers was about to enter the room when he notices Cole sleeping. He then pulls one of Cole's whiskers out and startles Cole.) Whiskers: Don't be sleeping on the job, idiot. (Inside the hotel room, Kactus Jack and the rest of the Long Claws are going over their next plan.) Whiskers: Bosses? (Templeton and Kactus Jack notice Whiskers.) Whiskers: I saw the Bone Ranger with the Pound Puppies. Kactus Jack: So? Whiskers: I've been thinking that not only should we capture Jeanie and her little cousin, but we should also dopnap the Bone Ranger too. Kactus Jack: Hmm... I like your plan. Johnny Ringtail: I just had a thought, boss. Suppose if the Pound Puppies and other recognize us and catch us in the act? Kitty James: We'll disguise ourselves as Western actors. (Back at the hotel, the heroes are having a conversation with Jeanie.) Drumstick: So, have you starred in any movies recently? Jeanie: Yes. Right now, I'm in a western called The Tails of the West. Whould you like come to the studio to see me in action? Cooler: Of course we would! Jeanie: By the way, the stuntman for the leading actor had gout and we need someone to replace until he comes back. Drumstick: I'll do the stunts! Jeanie: Ok, but you have to audition. (Later, the gang is seen at the studio.) Jeanie: This is the studio I work at. John: Hmm. Not a bad decor if I do say so myself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Jelly Bean